Teri the Cat
Teri the Cat (dt. Teri die Katze, auch Terry, Tery oder Teri genannt) ist eine antropomorphe Battle-Rapperin aus dem RBB und dem BOB. Sie ist eine Katze und gehört der RBB-Jurorin und Mitbegründerin Rali. Teri im RBB, BOB und CBC: Teri nahm bereits Ende 2014 an der ersten Staffel des RBB teil. Ihre Qualifikation wurde als eine der ersten von RBB-Jurorin Rali akzeptiert und löste unter anderen Katzen einen großen Hype aus. Ihr erstes Battle erregte viel Aufmerksamkeit in der Rap-Szene, Teri flog allerdings bereits in der ersten Runde gegen den späteren Finalisten, den Löwen und Big-Five-Mitglied Lion King, aus. Teri nahm ebenfalls am 2015 erstmals ausgetragenen Battle of The Beasts (BOB) teil und ging als Geheimtipp in das Turnier. Allerdings musste sie sich bereits in der ersten Runde, im ersten "reinen Katzen-Battle" gegen den Favoriten Adyy geschlagen geben. Sie tauchte jedoch unerwartet im Finale wieder auf, als sie Foxx in der Rückrunde gegen Dyado Yotso einen Gastpart rappte. Teri reichte überraschend eine weitere Qualifikation für die dritte Staffel des RBB ein. In der ersten Runde muss sie gegen den leicht favorisierten Newcomer Shu-Shu antreten. Teri siegte etwas überraschend und gewann damit ihr erstes Battle. Momentan steht sie im Achtelfinale, bekam aber mit Tigress einen der schwersten Gegner zugelost. Das Battle war laut der Turnierveranstalterin sehr ausgeglichen, sodass es zu einer Rückrunde kam. In dieser verlor sie jedoch gegen die Favoritin und schied aus dem Turnier aus. Teri nahm außerdem am CBC 2015, einem reinen Katzen-Battleturnier, teil. In der ersten Runde trifft sie auf die Crew The Cats of Ochindol, die Into the Wild rund um Adyy nahe stehen. Teri konnte die Katzenfamilie klar besiegen und stand somit im Halbfinale gegen Luigi, den Kater von Maxxie. In diesem Battle musste sie sich knapp geschlagen geben und verpasste den Finaleinzug - und somit die Neuauflage des Battles Teri vs. Adyy. Im BOB nahm sie ebenfalls teil, verlor dort allerdings völlig überraschend in der ersten Runde gegen den Newcomer und krassen Außenseiter Gorillo Vanillo, der in seiner Runde eher gesungen als gerappt hatte. Eigenschaften: Teri hat dreifarbiges Fell ("Schildpattmuster"). Ihre Rap-Skills sind zweifelsfrei vorhanden, sie schreibt sehr humorvolle Texte und hat gute und gegnerbezogene, aber sehr oberflächliche Punchlines. In ihrem ersten Battle gegen den Löwen brachte sie eine witzige Punchline: "You are a slice of toast bread, I'll put you in my toaster, and then fineti spread on you, as you better taste with chocolate" (auf Deutsch etwa: Du bist eine Scheibe Toast, ich stecke dich in meinen Toaster und beschmiere dich dann mit Fineti, denn mit Schokolade du schmeckst du besser"). Diese Line griff sie in ihrer Runde gegen Adyy wieder auf, indem sie den Löwen "Toastie" nannte. Die Punchline hat stark zu ihrer aktuellen Popularität beigetragen. Teri lebt, wie jede Katze, als reiner Fleischfresser, frisst aber gern Pudding. Battles und Ergebnisse: RBB II (Staffel II, 2015): * Achtelfinale: Gegen Lion King (3:1 für Lion King) Battle of the Beasts 2015: * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Adyy (6:0 für Adyy) RBB 3.0 (Staffel III, Mitte 2015): * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Shu-Shu (5:4 für Teri the Cat) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Tigress (13:8 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Tigress) CBC 2015 (CatBattleContest 2015, als Teri): * Viertelfinale: Gegen The Cats of Ochindol (4:1 für Teri the Cat) * Halbfinale: Gegen Luigi (5:4 für Luigi) Battle of the Beasts 2016 (als'' Miss.Teri''): Teri the Cat'' rückte für die disqualifizierte Octopussy ''nach * Vorrunde: Gegen Gorillo Vanillo (4:3 für Gorillo Vanillo) RBB IV (Staffel IV): Teri the Cat'' kam mit einer WildCard ins Turnier'' * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Kategorie:RBB Kategorie:BOB Kategorie:Katze Kategorie:CBC